A conventional stereoscopic imaging technique uses a stereoscopic display to provide a left-eye image and a right-eye image to the left and right eyes of a viewer, respectively, to create three-dimensional (3D) illusion for the viewer based on horizontal disparity between the eyes of the viewer. However, such technique may cause headache and fatigue of the eyes due to an excessively large disparity between the images viewed by the left and right eyes.
In order to alleviate the abovementioned undesired symptom and achieve better viewing experience, some conventional techniques focus on adjustment of the disparity. For instance, sensitivity of the human eyes to depth information may be further considered to set an upper limit and a lower limit of the disparity on a basis of converging ability of the viewer's eyes, to enhance the depth sensation within a predetermined disparity range, or to emphasize 3D sensation of a specific region by removing/weakening some information of scenes that may adversely affect the depth sensation.
However, since the visual optimization of these conventional techniques is performed in advance and are not adjustable in real time based on the viewer's changeable viewing behavior, the expected optimization effect may not be achieved when the viewing behavior fails to conform with a prescribed condition for which the optimization would be effective (e.g., a position on a display screen at which the viewer is looking falls outside of the designed range of the optimization algorithm).